


El monstruo de la calle Santo Domingo

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: Frank regresa a casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Allí descubre que la leyenda que escucho cuando era niño es más que una simple leyenda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola. he recibido comentarios de gente que quiere leer mis fics pero que no entienden mucho inglés. asi que queria hacer un esfuerzo y escribir por primera vez frerard en español. please comenten si les gusta si no pues luego lo borro lmao

***

Todos los años visitaba a sus padres durante semana santa. Se quedaba dos o tres días. Comía muchísimo. Escuchaba a su madre hablar de cosas banales por horas y horas. Vivia los regaños de su padre sobre su apariencia una y otra vez. Y se iba con una sonrisa. Agradecido a dios que otra semana santa había pasado. Y que, con algún milagro, había sobrevivido.

Solo había una cosa que lo molestaba.

“¿No has visto algo extraño?”

Frank había escuchado muchas historias.

Principalmente cuando era niño. Sus padres siempre le dijeron que él monstruo lo atraparía si no hacía sus deberes. O si su cuarto estaba sucio. O si decía una grosería. O si faltaba a clases. O si fumaba. Para resumir, Frank vivió con un constante miedo de que iba a ser raptado por una criatura infernal en cualquier momento. Como cualquier buen niño católico que conozcas.

En cuanto entro a la secundaria las cosas cambiaron. Él era el que les contaba a sus primos las historias del monstruo de la calle Santo Domingo. Les decía que se aparecía para los niños que gritaban. O que veían televisión en casas ajenas. Y así podía pasar una tarde tranquila y maravillosa. Jamas se había detenido a pensar que estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus padres le hicieron.

Simplemente paso.  
  
Era una historia que iba de generación en generación de esa manera. Un simple cuento que se adapta ante cualquier época y situación posible. El monstruo era icónico en la colonia. La historia que todos conocían. Todos tenían una o dos experiencias que contar al respecto. Todos. Menos. Frank.

“¿A parte de nuestro _amiguito_? No”

Todos los vecinos en Santo Domingo habían visto al menos una vez algo extraño sucede en la casa 223. Repito, todos menos Frank. ¿Era suerte? No exactamente. ¡Frank había intentado! En su época de rebeldía durante secundaria y preparatoria, su miedo al monstruo se había disipado. En lugar de eso, solo quedaba una mórbida curiosidad insaciable sobre el tema. Tocó los timbres en la casa 223. Intento meterse varias veces. Salía en la madrugada por la calle. Escuchaba las historias de todos los vecinos. Y nada.

“¿Lo viste?” El hombre asintió “¿Cuando?”  
  
“Hace dos semanas. Estaba teniendo problemas con la antena de mi casa.” Bob continuo “Salí a ver que estuviera bien. Y joder. Había un olor horrible. No sabría describírtelo. Pero es lo peor que he olido en mi vida. Y una sombra… Si, vi una sombra. Por la casa de la señora Jiménez. Solo estaba allí. Parada.”   
  
“¿Que hiciste?”

Pregunto Frank.  
  
“¿Como que, '  _que hice '_? ¡Joder! ¡Pues corrí!”   
  
“¿Crees que salga esta noche?”

Pregunto, intentando esconder su emoción. Y fallando. Bastante.

“Ugh. No tengo idea, Frank”

Nada nunca sucede. Era como si repeliera a la maldita cosa. Frank jamas había visto algo raro en la calle Santo Domingo. Para un lugar tan lleno de leyendas, Frank jamás se había sentido en peligro allí. Era como si el maldito monstruo lo estuviese evitando a propósito.

O claro, estaba la posibilidad de que el monstruo no era real.  
  
Frank no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. A sus 25 años, aún se negaba a sí quiera verlo como una idea que fuese tangible. No. De ninguna manera. El monstruo era real. Tenia que serlo. Y un día iba a encontrarlo. Oh, iba a encontrarlo.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que lo hizo.

***

Esa noche Frank no podía dormir. Su mente se rehusaba a pararse por al menos un minuto. En lugar de eso, le repetía cientos de recuerdos una y otra vez. Los mismos recuerdos extraños. Sueños. Pensamientos intrusos. Todo. Lo volvía loco. Terminaba sacudiendo la cabeza sin control para detenerlo todo por un momento. Algo lo estaba molestando y no sabía que.   
  
Dormir no iba a funcionar.

Seguía en pijama, pero se puso sus zapatos. Eran las dos de la madrugada según el reloj de su cuarto.   
  
Iba a salir a caminar e intentar relajarse un poco. Algo lo tenía muy ansioso y no sabía que. Aunque tenía que admitirse a sí mismo, cada vez más seguido se encontraba ansioso por ninguna razón. Era como si su cerebro estuviese deteriorándose. No sabía que estaba pasando con su mente.

***  
  
El cielo estaba de un color negro oscuro. La brisa en la noche era fría pero placentera. Frank caminaba con tranquilidad por la plaza local. El lugar estaba solo. El único ruido allí era el de sus propios pasos. De vez en cuando un perro que despertaba de la nada. Pero volvían a dormir poco después.

Pero a parte de eso, el _pensaba_ que estaba solo. Porque tenía que estarlo ¿verdad?

En algún momento de la madrugada sucedió.  
  
Una figura oscura comenzó a acercarse.

Frank no se asustó al inicio. Creyendo que tenía que ser algún vecino conocido. Alguien más que estaba teniendo problemas de sueño quizá. Pero entre más se acercaba la figura más quedaba claro… Era un completo extraño. E iba directo hacia el. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eso no podía ser bueno.  
  
Frank comenzó a caminar más rápido. Pero la figura con facilidad alcazaba su ritmo. De un momento a otro estaba corriendo por el parque, con el corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad y acabándose el aliento. Pero el hombre detrás de él no desaparecía. Solo se aproximaba cada vez más y más. Era fútil seguir intentando. No podía contra aquella figura misteriosa.

“¡¿Quien eres?!”  
El hombre gritó, rindiendose el fin. Sus piernas no podían más. Su cuerpo estaba agotado.

“Oh, Frank Iero. Tengo que admitirlo. Los años pasan, y tu te vez cada vez mejor.”  
  
**“¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!”**

La figura misteriosa comenzó a reír y a reír. Como si todo fuese solo un juego. Esto solo molesto más a Frank. Que estaba asustado, pero no tenia problema con ponerse a dar golpes si tenía que hacerlo.

“Gerard, a tus ordenes” Extendió su mano “Soy el que viene cuando te portas mal”  
  
“¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

El hombre gritó tan fuerte que sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía que ser una especie de pesadilla. Era la única explicación lógica para Frank. Todo esto tenía que ser un muy mal sueño. Pero ¿Porque todo se sentía tan real? ¿Y porque, joder, no podía despertar de una vez? Era una tortura. Ya no aguantaba más el miedo que sentía. Queria desaparecer. Solo que no quedaban más escapes. Estaba atrapado.

“Había estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?” El extraño continuo, ignorando el pánico en Frank “Tu y yo. Luz de la luna.”

Frank había caído al piso y se arrastraba lentamente lejos de el hombre extraño. No sabia que era, pero algo le estaba advirtiendo que era peligroso estar cerca de el. Quería correr y correr fuera de allí, pero sus piernas ya no podían con más esfuerzo. Estaba en las últimas. Nadie iba a salvarlo. Ni siquiera él mismo. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir esa noche, que tenia que ser así.

“¿¡De qué demonios hablan?!” Frank exclamo “¡Estas loco! ¡Aléjate de mi!”   
Grito las últimas tres palabras tan fuerte que se resonó por todo el vecindario. Pero nadie apareció a ayudarlo.

“Bueno, tengo que admitir que esto no es como lo había planeado.”   
El extraño dijo, mirando hacia el suelo con angustia.

“¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!!!”

Frank grita de nuevo. Y otra vez, nadie viene por el. Esta solo. Nunca debió de salir de su casa. 

“Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo verte. Y cuando lo hago, es así. Que mal”

La criatura comenzó a acercarse cada vez más. Frank sabía que no era un hombre común. Sabia que tenia que ser el. La bestia de la que había escuchado tanto toda su vida. Tenia que ser el. No había duda en su mente. Rabia algo malo con aquel sujeto. Sus ojos escondían algo muy malo. Y su boca...

“¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!”

Intento una vez más.

“No voy a hacerte daño, Frank”   
Dijo Gerard.

“¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!”

Frank seguía gritando y gritando esperando que alguien viniera a su auxilio. Se había colocado en posición fetal y había lágrimas por todo su rostro. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más de aquel tormento. Era demasiado.

“Bueno, hoy claramente no es el día. ¿Verdad?”

La figura desaparece.

Frank lo vio con sus propios ojos. Un momento estaba allí y el otro ya no. No camino. No corrió. No se movió.Solo desapareció del jodido parque como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Era físicamente imposible. Perro acaba de suceder. Justo allí. En el parque de Santo Domingo. 

Para ese punto, ya no sabía que era real y que no.

***

Frank despertó.

Aun tenia sus zapatos puestos.

No había sido ningún sueño. Y eso lo aterro. Porque si no había sido un sueño, eso significa que...

***

Su madre estaba barriendo la cocina. El solo la miraba mientras tomaba de su taza de café. Había algo que quiere decirle. Pero no tenia las agallas. No quiere meterse en problemas. No quería preocuparse. No después de todas las cosas que la había hecho pasar en los últimos años. Ya era suficiente. Se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que simplemente salió de su boca;

“Mama. Tu crees que…” Comenzó “No, olvídalo. Es estúpido”   
Fue todo lo que dijo.

“¿Que?”

Su mamá dejó la escoba a un lado y le dio una sonrisa a su hijo.

“Es… ¿No te preguntas a veces si...es real?”   
Frank continuo.

“¿Eh?”

“Tu sabes que”

Frank insistió sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo.   


Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Como si los dos estuviesen preparados para oír lo que el otro iba a decir. Y así lo era. Su mamá terminó siendo la que rompió el silencio en la cocina.

“No tengo idea de que estas hablando”   
Su madre al fin dijo.

“¡El monstruo, ma!” Frank puso su puño en la mesa de lo desesperado que se sentía “El monstruo de esta calle”

Su madre comenzó a reír como si Frank hubiese contado el mejor chiste de la historia. Reia y reia sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. No lo tomo en serio en absoluto. Al menos no al principio. Tenía que admitirlo así misma, Frank podía actuar como un niño adorable aun a sus veinte años.

“¿ _ Eso _ ? Frank, es una historia para niños.”

“P-Pero… Tú y papá… Han visto cosas”   
Frank le recuerda.

Era verdad. Su madre había visto una sombra misteriosa hacía unos años. Una sombra que la persiguió por varias cuadras. Pero eso había sido todo. En cuanto a su padre, él encontró una camiseta llena de sangre en la calle. Sin embargo, años después él había decidido que debía de haber sido alguien que se golpeó en la nariz y ya. Nada espeluznante. O al menos eso es lo que se decía en las noches que no podía dormir.

“Cosas raras pasan en cualquier colonia. No me digas que sigues creyendo en esas cosas, Frank”   
Le dio una sonrisa juguetona, esperando que Frank la devolviera. Pero no sucedió.

“Lo vi”

“¿Qué?"

“Lo vi. Un hombre pálido. Con ojos de color. Llenito. Algo cachetón, honestamente”   
Frank siguió.

“¿Ese es el monstruo de Santo Domingo? Suena como un gringo promedio”

Aún estaba risueña, en total calma de lo que Frank estaba diciéndole. 

“Mama, escúchame. Era raro.” El insiste una vez más “Tenía una aura muy fea. Sabia mi nombre. Me persigue. Jamas lo había visto en mi vida”

“Me parece que tienes un admirador”

Su mamá comenzó a reír de nuevo.

“Mama, esto es algo serio.”

Su madre le siguió sonriendo y volvió a barrer. Ya estaba fuera de la conversación. Era algo ridiculo. El monstruo de Santo Domingo era un clásico que se contaba a los niños problemas y ya. Frank tenía que estar jugándole una broma o algo parecido. Esa tenía que ser la explicación. Porque la otra era alarmante.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se atrevió a decirlo.

“Frank, ¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos?”

***

Doce de la noche. Su madre y su padre están durmiendo plácidamente. Por otro lado, él está solo viendo la pared de su cuarto. Cada que cierra los ojos las imágenes vuelven a él. La nítida vista de aquel hombre. O lo que sea que haya sido. Pero había visto algo. Tenia que ser real. ¡Lo había sentido!

Los minutos pasaban. Quería sentirse útil al menos. Así que hizo lo impensable.

Se fue a lavar trastes.

Frank, el niño problema, estaba limpiando la cocina solo. Sentía una ansiedad increíble. Necesitaba algo con que distraerse. Cualquier maldita cosa. Y para su sorpresa, limpiar le estaba despejando la mente bastante. No tenía que pensar en ese monstruo o en su mamá riéndose en su cara. Solo lavar y lavar.

Tallo un plato con fuerza, intentando sacar toda la suciedad pegada. 

**Knock Knock Knock.**

Escucho a alguien tocar.

Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas en la cocina. Todo estaba despejado. Se quedó mirando por un minuto, creyendo que quizá era su madre intentando jugarle una broma. Pero nada. La cocina estaba sola.

**Knock knock** de nuevo.

Entonces volteo hacia el frente. 

Había un hombre en la ventana. ¡ _ Era él _ ! El hombre que pensó haber imaginado. Estaba allí. Tocando la ventana y sonriendóle. ¡El jodido monstruo! ¡Estaba parado afuera de su casa como si pagara la maldita renta o algo! Frank sentía que se iba a desmayar. Pero en lugar de eso solo dejo caer el plato. Este se rompió en cientos de pedazos que se perdieron en el lavabo. Sin embargo, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

“¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDAAAAAA!!!!!”

La figura siguió tocando la ventana. 

Frank entro en pánico. No sabía si correr o si intentar razonar con él. Al final, la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba actuando como un idiota en una película de horror. Porque su vida se había convertido en una maldita película de horror. Era la única explicación que tenía para su propio comportamiento.

El hombre sonrió cuando Frank abrió la ventana.

“Hola. ¿Quieres hablar?”

Gerard dijo.

“¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Llamaré a la policía bastardo!!! ¡¡¡Llamaré a la jodida policía tan rápido!!!”   
Frank grito, alejándose lo más posible de la ventana. 

“¿Eso es un no?”

Pregunto Gerard, sin moverse de su lugar.

“¡FUERA.DE.AQUI!”   
Frank cierra sus ojos con fuerza intentando bloquearlo de su vista. Ya no puede más con esto. Esa  _ cosa  _ esta arruinando su vida.

“Frank, vamos. Solo quiero ser tu amigo de nuevo.”

Gerard dice, sonriendóle.

“¡ESTAS LOCO!”

“¿No recuerdas, Frank?”   
Gerard insiste.

“¡¡¡Por Favor déjame en paz!!!”   
  
Lágrimas comienzan a caer por la cámara de Frank una vez más. El ciclo se está repitiendo esta justo donde estaba el dia anterior. Aterrado, solo, y debil. Sin ninguna esperanza. Esperando su muerte.   
  
“Intenta, Frank. Intenta recordarme, por favor”   
Gerard dice con seriedad.   
  
“¡Eres el loco de ayer!”   
Frank le responde.   
  
“No, Frank.” Gerard suspira “Intenta, porfavor”   
  
Frank intenta por un segundo. Y algo extraño pasa. Cuando ve al extraño se da cuenta de que sus facciones son familiares. Ha visto esos ojos antes. En algún momento. Solo no recuerda cuando. Ni como. O porque. Pero Gerard tiene razón. Hay algo que Frank está olvidando. Solo no esta listo para saber que es. Algo lo esta deteniendo. Algo muy fuerte.   
  
Su madre comienza a bajar las escaleras gritando con fuerza:

“¿¡Que es todo ese escándalo?! ¿Frank? ¿Con quién hablas?”   
  
“¡Con el monstruo, ma!”

Grita él con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Eso la aterra.   
  
“Frank…”

Dice e intenta bajar las escaleras más rápido.   
  
“Inténtalo. Porfavor. Adiós.”   
  
Y de esa manera la figura desaparece una vez más. Dejando a Frank solo, tirado en la cocina, con lágrimas en sus ojos y su madre llena de preocupación. Las cosas solo parecen empeorar para el.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay me doy cuenta que escribir esto en español quiza fue un error y creo que lo continuare en inglés

Su amigo se veía derrotado. Tenía ojeras largas y color púrpura. Hablaba con lentitud, como si le cobrarán por palabra. Se le quedaba mirando a la nada en momentos. Ni siquiera le daba tragos a su bebida. Algo lo estaba molestando. Se veía muy mal. Como si algo muy serio le hubiese pasado.

“¿Estas bien?”  
Bob al fin pregunta.  
  
“No.” Responde Frank sacudiendo su cabeza como si fuese a despertarlo un poco “No he podido dormir en absoluto. Estos últimos dos días han sido un infierno”

“¿Porque? ¿Problemas en casa?”

Bob le da otro trago a su margarita.

Están sentados en el patio de Frank. Aprovechando de la sombra que tiene uno de los árboles allí. El sol está a su máximo esplendor en este día.  
  
“No. No lo se.”

Dice el tallándose los ojos.  
  
“Imagino que te iras pronto.”

Responde Bob algo decepcionado. Solo ve a su amigo de la primaria durante esta época. Y la idea de que se vaya tan rápido es dolorosa para el. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero considera a Frank su mejor amigo. Aun después de tantos años. Siguen pasándola tan bien como solían hacerlo a los 10 años. Ese tipo de amistades no puedes descuidarlas. Y Bob intenta no hacerlo. Pero Frank...  
  
“Oh, créeme que si fuera por mi, ya me hubiese ido.” Frank explica “La única razón por la que sigo aquí es mamá”

Es verdad. Después de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, su madre le rogó que se quedara unos días más. No porque lo quiera mucho en casa. Sino para supervisar. Y ver con sus propios ojos que está tomando sus medicinas. Porque lo que presenció ella parecía ser un episodio. Y no le gustaba para nada esa idea.  
  
No podría soportar mandar a Frank al hospital de nuevo. Ni los pagos, ni intentar nuevas medicinas, ni nuevos doctores, ni perder a su hijo por meses enteros de nuevo. Todo sería demasiado. Además, Frank decía estar totalmente bien. Así que quería que se quedara unos días solo para asegurarse que todo fuese una falsa alarma. Que quizá Frank vio algún animal en la ventana y entró en pánico y ya.

Aunque ella sabía que ese no había sido el caso.  
“Suena como una terrible semana santa”  
  
“Hasta ahora.” Dice Frank antes de beber de su propia margarita “Oye… Una pregunta”  
  
“Frank, juro que si vuelves a molestarme sobre el maldito monstruo te voy a-”

Era suficiente. Había tenido la misma conversación al menos cinco veces. No era posible que siguiese con lo mismo. ¡Estaba harto! Se arrepentía de siquiera haberle contado a Frank en absoluto. El idiota no lo dejaba en paz al respecto. El solo quería pasarla bien con su amigo y ya. ¿Porque demonios tenia que insistir con eso habiendo tantas cosas de las que podían hablar juntos.

“Solo, ¿Estas seguro de que no lo viste?”  
  
“¡Que no lo vi, carajo! ¡Estaba muy lejos de mi!”

Bob insiste, sin paciencia para más.  
  
“¡Solo pregunto!”  
  
“Ya olvídalo, dios.”  
Bob le ruega.  
  
“No puedo.” Frank se detiene por un segundo. No sabe si debe de decirlo. Pero tiene que hacerlo “Yo-Yo creo que lo he visto”  
  
“No te creo”

Bob conoce a Frank de todo la vida. Sabe que Frank no jugaría con él de esa manera. Pero lo que dice es demasiado ridículo para ser verdad. No quiere escuchar más al respecto. Sabe que Frank ha tenido problemas y cuando habla así… Lo asusta. Demasiado.

“¡Es verdad! En el parque. Y en mi casa también.”  
  
“¿No lo has visto en la bañera también?”

Bob intenta.  
  
“¡Esto es algo serio!”

Frank comienza a levantarse del zacate.  
  
“De acuerdo, te seguiré el juego. ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Eh? ¿Que hizo la criatura?”  
Bob intenta. Mitad jugando, mitad aterrado. En verdad no quiere saber que responderá Frank.  
  
“Me sonrió”  
  
“Eres un imbécil”

Bob le da otro trago a su margarita. Todo tenía que ser un simple chiste.  
  
“¡Y me dijo cosas raras! ¡Que si lo recordaba!”  
Frank insiste.

“¿Como se veía?”  
Bob pregunta por morbida curiosidad y ya.  
  
“Alto. Ojos de color. Algo rellenito y…”  
  
“¿Lleno de sangre quizá? ¿Con alguna deformidad? ¿Algun ojo extra?”

Bob intenta, sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
“Pues no”

Frank regresa a acostarse en el piso. Quizás Bob tiene un punto. Si lo pone de esa manera, el monstruo en verdad no es tan horripilante. Si es honesto consigo mismo, es algo lindo incluso. Pero intenta no pensar en eso. Esa es la última cosa que debes de pensar de un extraño que te persigue en la noche y que te dice cosas raras.  
  
“¿Y no te  has puesto pensar, _‘hmmm quizá solo es un vecino raro que no recuerdo’_ No tienes la mejor memoria, después de todo”

“Es la medicina, te he dicho”  
Frank rápidamente responde.  
  
“Esta bien, esta bien, lo comprendo. Pero ahí lo tienes. Es una posibilidad.”

“Muy pequeña”  
  
“Oh, claro. Que encontraste a un monstruo es más probable.”  
  
“Por supuesto”  
  
***

Logro dormir en la tarde, pero cuando llegó la noche ya no pudo dormir de nuevo. Algo lo estaba molestando de nuevo. Imágenes extrañas le venían a la mente. Imágenes que lo hacían sentirse horrible.

Se puso sus converse otra vez.

 _Joder. Esta es mi vida ahora_. Se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Iba de vuelta al parque.

***

El estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Esperándolo, por supuesto. Quien sea, o lo que fuese que era, estaba obsesionado con Frank. Y Frank no podía imaginar porque. Había tenido oportunidad de matarlo. Y no había hecho nada. Así que, aunque no quería admitirlo, Bob podría tener razón después de todo. Por más que no quería que esa fuese la explicación a todo.

“Hola”

“Hola. ¿Listo para hablar?”

El extraño dice.  
  
“Listo”

Frank se sentó a un lado del extraño en la banca del parque. Eran las tres de la mañana y el lugar estaba muerto. No había nadie más que ellos dos hablando. Era algo peligroso, Frank pensó. Pero ya era demasiado para correr.

“¿Que demonios eres?”

Al fin pregunta.  
  
“Me llamo Gerard.”  
  
“Eso no es suficiente. ¿Porque me sigues?”

Sabe que no le dará una respuesta satisfactoria, pero lo intenta de las dos maneras.

“Porque somos amigos”  
  
“No, no lo somos”  
  
“Solo tienes que intentar recordar”  
  
“¡No recuerdo nada!”

Grita Frank.

Es verdad. Ya lo intento mucho. No tiene idea de quién demonios es. Por más que busca en su mente no hay nada. Solo una vaga sensación de haber visto esos ojos antes. Nada más. Y eso no significa mucho, considerando que hay otras millones de personas con ojos color hazel. Ya no puede más.

“Esta bien. Hagamos esto de nuevo. Gusto en conocerte”  
  
Le extiende la mano para que Frank. El hombre titubeó al principio, pero termina haciéndolo. Porque está harto de estar en la oscuridad sobre todo. Quiere saber qué está pasando. Y esta es la única manera en la que puede hacerlo.  
  
“Hmmm”

“No voy a hacerte daño ¿Sabes?”  
  
“Soy Frank”

 _Pero ya sabes eso_ , penso.

"Bueno, te vez hermoso esta noche, Frank"

***


	4. Chapter 4

“No hables de mí de esa manera. Es muy...Muy extraño ¿De acuerdo?”   
Frank aún no se siente cómodo con la criatura y ese tipo de comentarios no ayudan la situación en absoluto.   


“De acuerdo”   
  
“Bien. ¿Tú eres... El monstruo? ¿En la casa 223?”

Pregunta al fin.

Gerard se encoge de hombros. Sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta pero aun así no le gusta. El monstruo. ¡Que grosero de su parte! ¿Porque Frank tenía que ser tan malo con él siempre? Si Gerard no ha sido nada más que amable con el. Después de unos segundos le responde a Frank:

“No me gusta que hables de mí de esa manera. Pero si”

“Esa casa esta abandonada. Siempre ha estado abandonada”

Frank interrumpe ignorando lo que dijo Gerard.   
  
“¿Alguna vez has entrado?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Puedo llevarte”

Gerard se levanta de la banca por un momento.   
  
“¡No! ¡Estoy bien!”   
Gerard regresa a su lugar.

“Okay, entiendo, entiendo”

“¿Qué... eres... exactamente?”   
  
“La criatura que no está viva ni muerta. El eterno cazador. La sombra más oscura de todas. El demonio que camina en la tierra”

Frank lo mira pensativo. Nada de eso tenía sentido para el. Eran buenos eslogans para películas de terror, si. Pero no explicaba que demonios era. Joder. Según lo que dijo podría ser hasta un jodido duende. Estaba desesperado de tantos acertijos y de correr y de noches sin dormir. Solo quería acabar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y deshacerse de tanto misterio. Ya había sido suficiente.    
  
“¿Osea?”   
  
“Soy lo que ustedes llaman un vampiro”   
  
“¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
  
“Oh, aquí vamos.”   
  
Tenía tanto sentido para Frank. Las salidas nocturnas. La piel pálida y muerta. La sonrisa extraña. ¡Estuvo en frente de el todo ese tiempo! ¡TODO ese tiempo! ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido? Gerard ni siquiera había intentado esconder su identidad. Solo era de poner un poco de atención a los detalles.    
  
“¡N-No! No te creo!”   
  
Gerard solo sonrió por un momento mostrando sus dientes afilados. Se veían como cuchillos que podían pasar por carne y hueso. Y lo eran.

“¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!”   
  
“Ya te dije que no te haré nada. Somos-”   
  
“¡No! ¡No somos amigos! Oh dios, oh dios mis medicamentos no están funcionando. Es-Estoy perdiendo la jodida cabeza. Oh dios”

Frank se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar lejos. Esto era suficiente. Las cosas se habían salido de control. Necesitaba llamar a su psiquiatra de inmediato antes de que las cosas estuvieran más graves de lo que ya estaban. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba irse de Santo Domingo lo más rápido posible.

“No estas loco, Frank. Todo esto es real”

“¡No! ¡Esto no esta pasando! ¡Demonios!”

“¿Porque dices eso? No estas loco, Frank”   
  
“Oh dios, me harán más estudios de sangre. Y me llevaran al maldito psiquiátrico otra vez. Esto es una maldita pesadilla. Por favor, que esto sea una maldita pesadilla.”

“Escúchame, estoy aquí. ¿No me sientes?”

“Mis alucinaciones son bastante reales en manía”   
  
“No tengo idea de que estas hablando”   
  
“Soy bipolar. Y todo esto es un jodido episodio. Nada es real. Mi doctor dirá que fue un episodio de mania con sintomas psicoticos y lo pondrá en mi expediente de estupideces. ¡No es real! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porque mi vida tiene que ser así?!”   
  
“¿Que puedo hacer para convencerte que no estoy en tu cabeza?”   
  
“Matarme, porfavor. Estoy harto”   
  
“Otra cosa”   
  
“No lo sé.”   
  
“Podemos ver a tu amigo Bob ¿Que piensas? Si el puede verme eso significa que en verdad estoy aquí ¿No crees?”   
Esa lógica tenia algo de sentido para Frank. Podía funcionar. Quizás. Quizás.    
  
“Supongo…”

“¡Vamos!”   
  
Frank dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo. Algo aun andaba mal. Tuvo un pensamiento que lo hizo ponerse pálido. De repente estaba dudando si todo era real de nuevo. Porque las cosas dejaron de tener sentido.   
  
“Espera… Si en verdad eres un vampiro, y todo esto es real, ¿Porque no me comes?”

“No como humanos, Frank. Solo les quito toda su sangre hasta que quedan sin vida”   
  
“Lo que sea. Porque no me quitas mi sangre ¿Eh?”

“Yo jamás me alimentaria de ti, Frank. Te amo”

“¡UGH! ¡¡¿Porque siempre dices cosas tan raras?!! Vamos a casa de Bob antes de que te patee el trasero”


End file.
